But almost is never enough
by CryMeaMountain
Summary: Townsville high is divided in royals and normal students. Bubbles, Blossom and Butch are three royals, and their life is all fine and dandy until three new students arrive; Buttercup, Brick and Boomer. What is the true intention behind their acts? And how come they suddenly are so popular without being royals? GREENS-REDS-BLUES
1. In this side

**SO...**

**I know I should be doing this! I 'm completely (not) sorry!**

**ANOTHER STORY!**

**This one was based in the 'faking it' comey, but later my mind decided to change it all.**

**WARNING: T for languaje and, later on another chapters, sexual interactions. (I'll put a warning on top of those)**

**? Fag: A servant, or someone who is choosen to complete many tasks.**

* * *

Summary: Townsville high is divided in royals and normal students. Bubbles, Blossom and Butch are three royals, and their life is fine and dandy until three new students arrive; Buttercup, Brick and Boomer. What is the true intention behind their acts? And how come they suddenly are so poplar without being royals? RRBxPPG

Chapter 1.- In this side

_Riiiiiiinnnn_

"Hmmm"

"Wakey wakey, sunshine!"

"What …hour is it?"  
"7.30. Hey, what combines with blue polka doted dress and dark blue ribbon?"

"Plain blue flats. You are not serious, right?"

"I am! It's our first day at school! Everyone said that we could dress as we wanted!"

"But Bubs! That outfit is _so _not today. I swear you wore that last year!"

"Fine!" A tiny voice replied. "How about… a muscle shirt and some jean shorts? And ... and! The blue flats! That would look cool!"

The girl in the other line chuckled as she answered. "Ok, that sounds better. Remember we are wearing the same"

"Of course, Blossy! I know we are going to have a blast! Like, totally. What could go wrong this year?"  
Blossom grunted as she mumbled "Oh, I don't know. Maybe your fans suddenly cause a ruckus at the school's door?"  
"Oh, come on! That was last year! I still remember their faces when your fans start screaming at the door, it was priceless! They didn't knew you were a movie star. Yeah, like Blossom Utonium would skip the new film of your producer to go to school, right?"

Blossom chuckled. Yeah, she remembered their faces. Of course, that same day she was proclaimed a royal. And school hadn't even started!

"Well, yeah; but remember when your sponsors came at the end of the day and started taking pics of you? Like, _'Bubbles Utonium in school, new fashion arises!_'"

Both laughed through the phone. Sure, their rooms were right next to each other, but it was fun to call each other like that. Well, to them it was.

Bubbles chuckled once more before saying. "Hey sis, Butch is going to get here any moment now. We should hurry up."

Blossom was already up, and was brushing her long red hair. "Yes, well, I'm already up. She you in ten minutes!"

"Bye"

Both teens ran down the stairs (actually, it seemed like a really long princess-like stair case) and out of the mansion, wearing the clothes Bubbles had mentioned earlier, but Blossom had pink flats.

True to what Bubbles had said, a limousine was already outside the grille. They waved at the driver before getting inside the luxurious carriage and hugging the raven haired boy inside.

"What kept you so long inside?" He asked as he ran a hand trough his hair, frizzling it up. The girls laughed at his messy state before Blossom asnswered.

"Oh, You know Bubz, Butch. She likes to talk in the mornings"

Townsville High was a school for childs of rich and prestigious families. They, at first, used to attend just to know they basics of 'how to run a business', just so they could know to manage to do so when their parents' companies belonged to them.

Then, as the society madured, the school opened for almost everyone. Only people of high grades, or somewhat rich families could enter, or, if you were a prestigious person yourself, like the Utoniums.

Bubbles Utonium was a blue eyed blonde. She was humble and charismatic and optimist and, well, everything a guy would like on a girl. She was a model for some teen magazines, but she asked for some vacations so she could study some.

Blossom Utonium was a genius. At first that's why she was admitted to the school, but when they realized _she _was Blossom Summers (a really famous movie star), well, let's just say that she became more popular than what she would have wanted…

Butch Harrison was their best friend. They had met in the first ceremony, before they even knew who each other was, and they had eaten lunch together sometimes. Then, Butch's secret also uncovered. He was a famous singer, and he had just retired from his band (_'boy band' _as Bubbles and Blossom refered to). He was lucky to get those two girls as his friend, otherwise no one would be able to stop him from doing his daily stupidities.

The car (if it could be called a car) arrived at the school grounds. They waved goodbye towards the driver and entered silently, each grabbing their backpacks and quickly giving them to the butlers that appeared in front of them.

As you may already know, TH (Townsville high) was not a indiscriminate school. As soon as the new rule was created, the one that said that anyone could enter, groups were formed. Well, more like **a** group.

The royals.

They were either from wealthy families, or wealthy themselves, really pretty/handsome or if you had a really unique talent.

Then there were the fags. They were the 'normal' people royals chose to serve them, be with them and help them with everything they needed. They were probably going to become their secretaries one day, or personal butlers, maids, or whatever. So, if a royal chose you, you had to be very careful in what you did.

Each year the school made different contest.

A beauty contest.

A science competition.

An athletic competition.

And an artistic contest.

A musical contest.

The only ones that could enter any contest were the royals or their fags. That way, if you were a fag and were to (casually) win every and each of the contests, you could become a royal. And if you were a royal and won everyone, you would turn into a 'complete royal', and some reward would be given to you. Usually it was not monetary, but some kind of certificate that guaranteed you success in life.

Or whatever.

Anyway, that was daily life in Townsville High. Royals and their fags in one side, normal people in the other.

Blossom, Bubbles and Butch walked inside the school as everyone waved at them. They were really popular. They approached their classroom and sat in one of the leather chairs where their bags were. As always, the butlers were efficient.

.

.

.

.

Class started and while the teacher explained some things to the rest of the class, the royals in the back talked.

"Hey bubz" A black haired blue eyed girl called Madison Willson said as she tapped Bubbles in the shoulder. "Is it true that you haven't chosen a fag?"

"Yes. I haven't found one to my liking" The blonde answered before Madison turned to her sister. "And you too, Blossom?"  
"Yeah, I mean, what are this nerds good for?" She said nervously as her eyes turned to look at the crowd of 'normals' before her. Madison laughed as she replied.

"Yeah, you're right. Those girls don't even know how to put make up on!" Blossom and Bubbles laughed weakly at her comment, while everyone else laughed normally.

In truth, they both hated making someone make things for them, as they always felt bad afterwards. The three of the (including Butch) had only had 2 fags in all their life. Butch used the excuse that a man didn't need for someone to do things for them, but Bubbles and Blossom knew he was, deep, deep inside, also kind.

Really deep.

"Gosh, I know. They look like, what, as I a hurricane had passed over their faces or something!" Hayley Miller, a green eyed blonde, said, as she pointed to one of the 'normal' girls. The poor thing had to turn around and hide her face in her friend's shoulder to avoid further embarrassment. The other girl simply glared at them as Hayley flipped her off.

"He,, you're right." Bubbles said as she looked awkwardly the scene. She noticed the stares she received so she smiled and said.

"Hey, someone wants to come shopping with me after school?"  
.

.

.

.

Blossom was walking alone in the halls with some books in her hand. She hadn't noticed, but lately her studies had decreased some. She needed to get back on her feet, if she wanted to impress her father.

Oh! I forgot about that, right? He he…

John Utonium was a, well, millionaire scientist. He was really famous and known for creating the most powerful medicine, that one that was known for curing almost every disease, closing and disappearing scars and all type of physical injuries. The elixir of health, chemical x. But you know, many people would kill (literally) for something like this, so the formula was hidden somewhere only the professor knew where it was.

Well, anyway, let's get back to the school.

It was finally time to reapply make-up. Time to brush your hair and get all prettied up again. Time to do your homework and the one from your royal (if you were a fag).

The recess.

It was really a very well-mannered school, but when recess arrived, everything went chaotic.

The royals had the campus for themselves, and some of their fags too. The normal students wandered inside the building, having prohibited to step a foot outside unless the principal asked them to, or a royal.

Bubbles, Blossom and Butch were seated in a bench outside, enjoying the fresh air and being comfortable in their usual clothes, since the next week they would start wearing their uniforms.

While Bubbles laughed with Butch, Blossom was eating some candy. A red lollipop. The blonde and the raven haired teens turned to look at her with amused expressions on their faces.

Blossom finally turned to look at them, annoyed. "What?"

"I tought you had given up in sweet, Blossy" The blonde nodded in agreement to her friend's comment.

"W-Well, just o-once in a while doesn't hurts anyone, r-right?" She asked as she quickly turned away, a small blush coloring her face.

The other two just laughed at her and they continued doing what they were doing, until a nasally voice interrupted them from behind.

"You two, out of here. You are in my way"

Blossom and Bubbles turned not-too-surprised to look to the teenager in front of them.

"Princess, how are _we_" Blossom signaled to her and Bubbles "in your way? We are in a _bench!_"

The redhead in front of them just frowned. She had a short (like, _short_) purple top that barely covered her breasts and some shorty jean shorts. She had freckles and her hair was in a single ponytail at the side. Her auburn eyes glared at the girls in front of her before she batted her eyelashes when her sight landed on the gorgeous green eyed boy next to them.

"Oh, _Butchie_" Butch flinched. "There's a party tonight at mines. Wanna come?" Princess said as she ignored Blossom and Bubbles, who were glaring at her.

Butch just frowned before he answered. "Sorry. I have… uh… family things to attend to."

Princess pouted as she looked behind her. After her were her two fags, more like servants, Millie and Mollie Stone, twins. They had long blonde hair and green eyes, and were dressed in something that resembled Princess' style, but in blue.

The pink eyed girl was just opening her mouth to say something to the other redhead before she interrupted.

"In any other school in the world, you wouldn't even get the chance to talk to me. But my stupid daddy had to go and get me here to socialize with you, scum. So be grateful and take advantage of this glorious opportunity, since, well, you might never get the chance again. Right, girls?"

"Yeah, take the chance while you can" Needless to say, the Stone twins, as everyone knew them, did exactly what Princess asked them to. In other words, they were normal teenagers that were being paid to help Princess with her self-steem.

The trio had already vacated the place when Princess turned to look at them again. She growled and walked away, motioning for the twins to do the same.

_:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:TIME-SKIP:-:-:-:-:-OUT:OF-THE:SCHOOL-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-_

The friends were walking towards the exit were their limousine was already waiting. They entered it and sat inside, in silence.

Butch coughed and decided to break it. "So, did you heard about the news?"

Both girls turned towards him and asked "What news?"

"Oh, well, three new students are entering tomorrow. Apparently they are from the non-royals side, but. you know…"

"What, Butch" Blossom snapped at him, and he just flinched.

"Rumours. You don't need to know about them. But many of them say that there are _reasons_ why you haven't chosen a fag. I can get away without one, but since you're girls…"

"So you are implying that we make two of this students our fags?"

"Well, yeah. That way you can say that you didn't choose anyone because they were not good enough."

"We'll… think about it" With the blonde's last sentence, the car fell silent again.

* * *

**This was just an introduction of the characters that are going to be used in this story. Please review! (BECAUSE THIS FIC USES THE 3 REVIEW RULE!)**

**3 REVIEWS= update**

**Note: Review or PM for ideas of the contests if you like! I really have almost no idea what to make in some of those (others are already chosen)**

**Since I have half of the next chapter, I'll update when I have _half _of the third chapter.**

**BYE BYE!**


	2. On the other side

Chapter 2. - On the other side.

_**EDIT! (6 - 06- 15) I CHANGED SOMETHINGS IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

**Ok, here is Chapter 2! **

**I'm really sorry or the last chapter. Like, I re-read it a hundred times; but then when I published I noticed all the mistakes. Really sorry! I wrote and looked it over really late, so I must have skipped some things. Anyway, the story will continue, but this time I'm going to re-read this two times. (I might take some more time updating, but less mistakes!)**

** 519: I actually based the 'fag' idea from Black Butler (manga). I really wanted to put something like that, so I took this opportunity to write it. Thanks for the advice! Please tell me if you see more grammatical errors or whatever. I would really appreciate it (right now I'm really lazy to change the first chapter).**

** 456: They all have different ages: Boomer and Bubbles are 16, Buttercup and Blossom are 17 and Brick and Butch are 18. This school is special, so they can go in the same classes even if they are not in the same grade. And the parent's thing will be a very important topic later on.**

**NikaXD-1999: Thanks!**

**Guest: They will. This chapter is just to write what BC, Boomer and Brick are doing while they are at school (meaning: at the same time). **

**This chapter is happening ****_while _****Blossom Bubbs and Butch are in T. High. **

**Disclaimer: My elephant said I own the powerpuff girls, but I don't believe him. I only own some cooking skills Raven-level.**

_BOOM!_

"Move it, Boomer!"

A redhead woman said as she glanced back towards a black haired man. He just ran after her, shooting the zombies that were getting near them, and they were strangely fast.

"Shoot! BC, a grenade for this side!" A blonde haired man motioned towards a group of men and women that were reaching them from the other side. They had guns in their hands and the blonde man was shooting at them as fast as he could from behind the car they were hiding in.

"BC! A sticky bomb for this one!" Boomer, the black haired man, shouted as he continued to shoot zombies. They were already next to him, so the character screamed when one grabbed his leg and pulled him towards the horde of walking corpses.

The red haired girl between them looked at both sides annoyed. She did nothing as she watched her teammates die, and soon she did too.

_~~~GAME OVER~~~_

"BUTTERS! What the hell?! You fricking left us to die!" A red haired man said as he glared at the black haired woman at his right. His ruby eyes just made him look more frightening, but Buttercup wasn't really intimidated of her older brother.

"Yeah. The zombies got me and you did nothing! Traitor!" The blonde man at her right also glared at her, but with less hatred than the red head. After all, a game was just a game, right?

The black haired girl opened her apple green eyes as she glared at her friends, making them gulp.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I am a SNIPPER! I don't make bombs! I mean, I can, but it is more difficult for me since my level isn't that high there. You should make your own bombs, assholes!"

"But Butters!" The ruby eyed boy whined "I didn't have time! I wanted to save us!" He said as he looked at her, his eyes only reflecting some kind of sadness.

"And I don't know how to make one! My skill isn't high on 'bomb-making'! I needed your help!" Boomer said as he turned to look at Buttercup with puppy eyes. The red haired boy did the same but his look wasn't as cute as Boomer's.

Buttercup nodded negatively at the both and crossed her arms. She wasn't giving up that easily. "NO! If we had gone down the roof's path then it would have been easier and we wouldn't have had to deal with the zombies!" She glared at Boomer. "And Brick, you know that you have more grenades than I do. You are just taking away my equipment, like last time!" And with that statement both boys turned away from her, angry.

The trio sat quietly in the huge and spacious game room. Brick was sitting on a light blue couch while Buttercup was on the floor, pouting. Boomer was sitting at the other end of the couch, staring at the big screen in front of them, frowning. Then his expression changed, and a sad smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks," said "For helping me ... forget about her even for just a short while"

The other two turned to him and Buttercup smiled before moving an arm over his shoulders. Brick just smiled and got up from his place to pat his head. Boomer's deep blue eyes turned to look at them, shining.

"It's nothing" Buttercup said before standing from the couch as he stood next to Brick. He put an arm around her waist and they both smiled.

"That's what friends are for"

The three smiled and the room returned to the silence, before Boomer broke it chuckling. "God, you look like an old married couple" He said before he laughed harder.

Brick and Buttercup turned to look at each other, red with embarrassment. Then the green eyed girl slapped Brick's hand away from her body and slapped Boomer across the head.

"Ouch"

"That's what you get for saying things like that"  
"But you didn't have to slap me!"  
The two continued bickering as Brick smirked. Boomer had been their friend for a long time, since they were toddlers.

The raven haired girl and the blonde boy stopped when they hear steps in the hallway. They looked at each other, scared, and quickly ran through the room. Within seconds, the trio had cleaned the room and had returned it to its natural state. They turned off the TV and adjusted their clothes, so they looked as presentable as possible.

Brick and Boomer were wearing a pair of jeans with a red hoodie and a navy blue shirt respectively. Buttercup was wearing just some tight black jeans and a light green sleeveless hoodie, the hood over her head.

The door suddenly opened and a man came in. He had short black hair and blood red eyes and was dressed in a party tuxedo, a glass of wine in his left hand. When he laid his eyes on the three of them, Boomer gulped, while Buttercup and Brick almost did so too, but they managed to refrain themselves.

"Hello father" the read haired boy and the raven haired girl said to the man as they bowed at him, slightly. The blonde man bowed along his friends and he said in a high and clearly voice.

"Good morning, sir"

The man smirked and patted each of the teen's heads, and then he coughed and glared at them.

"What are you doing here, Boomer?"  
The boy flinched when he heard his name and was about to reply when Buttercup did so for him.

"We invited him over, father"

_CRASH!  
_"Insolent girl! Have you not understood that when I'm talking to someone else, that someone else is the one that it's supposed to answer?! You dare to disobey my orders?! Not only you do something that is not allowed within the rules of my house, as in to do something that annoys me or simply displeases me; but you ignore a direct order said by me?!" Then man said as he turned away, his arms crossed, ignoring the girl in the floor.

To say their dad had incredibly short temper was and understanding.

His speech would have been funny if their dad hadn't just slammed the glass on top of Buttercup's head, that was now bleeding, and the poor girl was in the floor, grabbing the top of her head in pain and drifting in and out of consciousness. Both boys looked at her in concern, but stayed in place.

"I hope you learn from your mistakes, foolish girl." He turned around to face Brick and ignored his glare.

"I actually came here to tell you that you were getting a last opportunity, but from what has happened now, I guess you wasted it. I'm going to disinherit you for your actions, lazy teens."

Brick's glare intensified, but instead of now just being hatred in it, there was surprise.

"I…" The black haired man hesitated "I didn't think I would have to get to this conclusion, but I guess there is no way to avoid your punishment"

And with the last words he turned around and grabbed the knob of the door, slowly tuning it, as if he was waiting for one of them to speak

And Brick did.

"Isn't there… a way to avoid it…?"

And Mojo smirked.

He was the CEO of the Jojo Company. And that said pretty much all. He was a very strict perfectionist, and he did not tolerate any mistakes or any type of misbehaving, so he was awful with his sons when they did. But after meditating for quite some time, he reached the conclusion that while Brick knew everything that would help him be the next CEO, and Buttercup was good enough to help him as a CGO, there was something they lacked.

Experience.

That's why he let them hang around with the blonde haired boy- he had suffered through many things in life they wouldn't be able to, but if by being with him they could learn something about how hard life actually was, then he was welcomed in his home. Realizing that 'just hearing' wouldn't be enough, Mojo was driven to drastic measures.

"Well, maybe there is one"

He wasn't going to waver a the slight pout in his son's lips, nor at the saddened-puppy-look Boomer was giving him. Of course, that wasn't the only reason he was going to make them go through this. They were prodigy teens after all. He often worried at nights if they had finally gotten enough courage to take over the company, and in return answered violently when he approached either is son or his daughter, at the non-spoken challenge- after all, he was a _fricking millionaire._ Who wouldn't? He had to either get rid of them or make them give up on the company.

"You can go to school."

Brick and Boomer both looked surprised at his answer. They certainly weren't waiting that.

Mojo coughed. "There is this school on the north side of the city. I think is called… Townsville high or something. It is really prestigious, or so I've heard. Anyway, if you go there and score the highest rank you can get there, I'll reconsider the subject of your heritance." He already had investigated the school, and knew that there were very little people who had scored the highest rank, a 'total royal', whatever that meant.

Brick smiled hopefully. No, he wasn't a gold digger. No, he wasn't making a 'path for his future'. He was more worried for his best friend, who needed them right now.

Boomer.

The blue eyed boy was what you could call, a 'normal'. His parents weren't rich, so he actually wasn't even supposed to know his best friends. But, when they were little, and since Boomer's mother worked there, they played together. They laughed and had fun, and with time they became best friends and all. And currently, he ad his family had some… problems, and Boomer needed them. He wasn't about to let his father steal the opportunity to help his best friend.

"Oh! And one more thing." Mojo said from outside the room. "You cannot enter with the name 'Johnson', as in to say, you have to enter as normal students. Good luck"

.

.

.

.

"Are you ok?"

They were in the infirmary of the mansion, taking care of Buttercup's head. She was currently resting in one of the beds, her head already bandaged.

The green eyed girl chuckled as she turned to look at them.

"Of course I am. After all, I wouldn't be the toughest fighter if I didn't put up with the pain."

The blonde and the red eyed teen looked at each other before chuckling. There wasn't anything funny in that statement, but they did that to cut the tension a little. Buttercup chuckled alongside them before asking.

"Are you sure what he said was true? I mean, he normally does this kind of things to us, but he hasn't done something this drastic in some time" She rolled over to look directly at them, slightly pushing her breasts together.

"Yes, he … was serious about it. In two days from today we are going to Townsville High" Brick said as he sat in a chair next to the bed. Boomer just stayed in his place.

"By 'we' you mean the three of us right?" She asked hopefully once more before slightly whimpering when she moved her head. It still hurt like a bitch.

"No, I mean Boomer and me"

Two pairs of eyes looked at him in shock. Boomer was the first to talk.

"You're not serious"

"I am"

"But… you really don't have to… I mean, I can't…"

"I do Boom. You need us, right?"

"Well…I… just, you know… You don't need to…"

"Boomer" Brick said in a serious tone "You got us in this and you are not getting away with it. Got it?"  
Boomer smiled, knowing this was the red head's version of taking care of him, and then nodded. Buttercup looked at them happily, knowing that no matter how much she begged Brick, he wasn't going to let her go until she was recovered of her injury.

"Hey, what about our names, or last names?" She said, suddenly remembering one of the things they had told her. If they couldn't go to school as Johnson, then how were they getting in?

"Oh. I have already arranged that part." He said "From tomorrow, we will be Boomer's brothers"

"Really?"

"Yes. However, to fool everyone completely, we also need to change our names. I wanted to ask each of you what name would you like." He said, implying to them to tell him their options.

"I will be Blaze!" The blonde said, jumping up and down in his place. "I really want to be Blaze. Please Brick! Pleaseeeeee!"

"Ok, ok. _Blaze,_ I got it"

"And my name will be… B… Br... Bridget!"

Both boys scrunched their nose as they glared at Buttercup.

"No! That name sounds stupid!" _(No offence to any Bridget)_

"Well, do you have a better name that starts with B?!"

"Well… how about... B- Breeze!"

The raven haired girl glared.

"No!"  
"Then… Brittany!"

"NO!"

"Bliss!"  
"NO!"  
"Brianna!"  
"Shut up!"

"Britney?"

"…"

"..."

Brick smirked and wrote their names in a note pad.

"Well then, it's settled. Blaze, Blake and Britney Hunter. In two days from now we will finally get to socialize again"

**Soo…yeah.**

**I wanted to update this tomorrow, or on Friday, but since I'm going on a family trip I wanted to get it done already. Hope you like and blah blah blah.**

**:3 REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Ohaio!**

**Yess, I HAVE UPDATED!**

**No reason at all. Just because ides started hitting be again and I was like, 'OMG! That't a pretty cool idea!' so I just went on and on writing…**

**Anyways, guys, I have a recuest. In chapter 1 I wrote 'bout the contest. GIVE ME IDEAS! For example, for the musical contest I need you to tell me songs or whatever you want to happen.**

**Remember, it was the artistic, musical and beauty contest, scientific and athletic competition.**

**THANKS!**

**(If you are curious, Mojo's personality is like a combination between Erza Scarlet's (fairy tail), Kyouya's (Ouran High school HC) and Shinigami-sama's (soul eater). Well, a bit more on the strict side from the last one.)**


	3. The initiation

**Ohaio!**

**Yess, I HAVE UPDATED!**

**No reason at all. Just because ideas started hitting me again and I was like, 'OMG! That's a pretty cool idea!' so I just went on and on writing… Also, this could have been better that this, but I'm pretty tired and just wanted to update :P XD So, I did ****J**

**Yeah, I hope you still like it. I personally didn't like Bellum's part, but whatever**

**ANYWAYS, GUYS, I HAVE A RECUEST. IN CHAPTER 1 I WROTE 'BOUT THE CONTEST. GIVE ME IDEAS! FOR EXAMPLE, FOR THE MUSICAL CONTEST I NEED YOU TO TELL ME SONGS OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.**

**Remember, it was the artistic, musical and beauty contest, scientific and athletic competition.**

**Oh! Remember how Mojo rambles? Well, since MY Mojo doesn't do that, I'm going to have to put another character to represent his ramble-ness. (PD: If you have seen/read Soul Eater, I will take Excalibur as a reference)**

**You've been warned, MAJOR RAMBLES IN THIS CHAPTER! AND MAJOR OOC-ness!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The initiation

Normal POV

A red haired boy and a blonde young man sat next to each other in a red car. Since they couldn't use their limousine or their (expensive) cars from now on, they had to go buy one, so they would start getting used to it.

After they had left Buttercup in the infirmary and Boomer had gone to his home, Mojo had come to Brick's room, explaining everything, and to him, it seemed as if he had it all planned out already.

Whatever.

He had informed Brick that everything was already ready. They were going to go shopping (as soon as Buttercup was healthier) for 'commoners' clothes, and they were going to start living in an apartment he had purchased just for them. There was everything they would need, some clothes, furniture and even lots of food. Oh! And some money, because the food wouldn't be enough to last them an entire year. Of course, Mojo wasn't giving them more cash than that, so if they wanted to survive, they would have to get a job.

The maids had helped them pack up some other personal things, and they also moved Buttercup towards her room in the apartment. They were going to start living there from tomorrow, and they just wanted to end this the fastest way possible.

Boomer sat inside his new room, book in hand. He had never really liked reading, but he tried from time to time to get over one book. Today, tought, he didn't seem to pass the page that he had been reading since an hour ago. He sat up and sighed, finally giving up. He just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened yesterday.

Everything had happened in a flash, too quick for his mind to register. First, he got awful news from the hospital, and then his best friends had sacrificed their comfortable lives to help him.

His best friends. Man, how he loved them. Call him creepy or whatever, but he really loved them. Since they were children, both of them had taken the roles of parents he couldn't have. They supported him in exchange of his friendship, and he really owned his life to them. They were always for him, even now that his life was so messed up, and he would never be able to thank them enough for what they were doing.

He stood up as he looked at his room. It was light blue and just had a bed, a desk and a chair, a dresser, and a mirror. There was only one bathroom in the whole place, and right now Brick was probably having a bath. Buttercup was probably asleep, but right now he wanted a little bit of company, so he decided he would pay her a visit.

Opening the door to her room, he was surprised to find there were more things in his room than in hers. She only had a dresser and her bed, and there where tons of boxes lying on the floor. They had probably just leaved them there, too lazy to open them and organize them, those maids. He had never liked them, since they were always gossiping 'bout him and his family problems.

He opened the first box he saw and was surprised to see his sister's clothes. _'Sister'_ He sighed. He always tought of them as if they were from his own family, but he knew they probably didn't acknowledge him like that. Who would? Compared to them, he was nothing. They had it all: money, power, intelligence, guts, the looks, _everything._

What did he have compared to them? Nothing. He wasn't cool, he didn't have that much money, he constantly got sick, he didn't have the looks, and he wasn't a smart ass himself. Sure, he could pull the act enough to understand Brick in his crazy-genius moments, but still…

He was just average.

He closed the box to open another one. This one had some kind of tightly warped packages, and he closed it too, not wanting to know what was inside them. Butters could have strange likes. He decided to open one more and if he couldn't find something that he could organize, he would give up.

The last one had Buttercup's personal things. It was full of old posters, pictures, stands, figures and whatnot. Boomer started taking each piece out in a careful manner, knowing they were all really important to her.

What was going to happen from now on? Mojo had just messed their life and there was nothing they could do about it. They would just pray and hope for the best.

_"Mama… I don't… want… clean my… rooom…ghhh… zzz"_

Yeah, let's pray and hope for the best.

Brick figured that since they were new they would attract some attention, so to avoid this, he and Boomer decided to arrive earlier. And by earlier I mean like 5 hours before they opened doors to students. Of course, since they were new, the teachers did let them in and they were already walking down the halls.

"Brick, can't we… get some sleep?" The tired blonde whined as he dragged himself clumsily behind his friend. He had barely had an hour of sleep because of the nervousness, and just when he finally fell asleep, Brick had intruded his room and made him wake up, clean his room (he had already unpacked) and make breakfast, since he didn't knew how to.

Boomer sighed as he remembered Brick almost burning down the kitchen at his pancakes attempt. They had to spend an hour cleaning up silently, since both knew Buttercup always got mad if she was woken up before her alarm rang.

"We don't want to attract any unwanted attention from those cocky royals." The red eyed boy answered. "Besides, since we entered unexpectedly, we still need to get our non-royal uniform"

"But, I tought you said that the first week was dress-as-you-like?"  
"Yeah, but that's only for the royals"

"Oh"

They continued to walk side by side in the halls. They were both tired, but accepted the fact that they not only had the responsibility for getting their uniforms (and Buttercup's), but also their school items. They were too tired yesterday with the unpacking and Buttercup's pleads- Boomer still felt the mark in his cheek when Buttercup discovered him the next day's morning, sleeping next to her- THAT had been painful.

"Here we are"

They were in front of a golden door with the word 'principal' craved in. It was three times as tall as they were and way too big. Boomer was reminded to one of those Disney movies' doors that lead to the king's room

Yeah, or something like that.

Either way, the first impression they got from the magnificence of the door was that whoever stood behind must have been a very important person, with lots of responsibility in their shoulders, and obviously, they must have not only a great mind, but a great intellect to deal with everything that needed to be dealt with.

So with a gulp, they both directed their gazes at each other before removing them and moving their hands in order to open the door.

_THUMP!_

"He- Hello?"  
"Hi there!"

Both guys looked around the room only to find it empty. Hadn't they just heard a voice?

"You two, meatballs, _down here!_"

Both turned their eyes towards the ground and they widened when they saw a small man waving at them. He had a purple suit and some orange colored pants under it. Above his uniform he wore a light blue strip with the word "Principal" on it.

"You fools! Why were you looking at the air as if there was some kind of magic presence there that you needed to be aware of?! The only one you should be searching for in this room is me! As in to say, the one and only 'principal'! Why would you come into my office -this elegant room with really expensive furniture and _blah blah blah_\- if not to talk to me, Fools!? Just for that, I'm going to have to make you do this 1000 task as in order to compensate for this insult you have delivered to my person!"

Both boys looked shocked at the sudden speech the little man had given them, and took one step backwards.

"Of course, since you weakling have not enough courage to do this task at once, I shall give them to you in periods, as in to say, from some time to time, when I think it is correct to deliver them and I feel you have enough courage to do them. There are many tricks you need to learn to complete this tasks, but there is this trick named 'flop' you might want to know about"

And another step.

"Of course, it's quite basic actually, perhaps the simplest of tricks there is. True it may not seem so simple from an ordinary person's point of view, some people may even consider it a baffling, utterly perplexing problem. Things will often appear complicated on the outside while in truth they are simplicity itself. Of course how one sees these things depends on the person; many people find there is a fine line separating the complex to the very simple. "

Two more steps.

"Now, about the 1,000 provisions that you are required to observe. I would like for you to participate in the most important provision. Number 452: the 5 hour story telling party."

And before the old man could say another thing, both boys had already dashed towards the door, leaving him talking to himself. When he noticed, he looked towards them just as they were about to close the door.

"Hey! Hold on, come back! I'll tell you what! I can lower those 1,000 provisions down to 800, just as long as you take part in the five hour story telling party-!"

_THUD!  
_…

"W-what just happened?"

"I… have no idea. Let's go down the hall. Maybe there's a receptionist over there."

"O-ok"

Both boys still shocked the event that had just happened when Boomer realized something.

"Hey Brick?"

"…Yes?"

"Wasn't that… the principal?"

"…"

"…"

"I really hope he wasn't"

_-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -SKIP.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-. -.-.-.-.-._

_KNOCK KNOCK!  
_"Come in!"

A carrot haired teen and a blonde boy entered the office as quietly as they could; scanning the room and looking for anything out of place, ready to run away if need to be. They noticed that inside the little room, that also had expensive furniture adorning the walls and the floor, there was only a woman.

She could easily pass as Brick's mother or something. Seriously, she had the exact red hair, that for some reason was covering her head, and a rouge colored suit a little too short for her. All in all, she looked like a nice lady.

"We are Brick and Boomer Hunter, and we are the new students that transferred from ehh…" They knew their new names, they had their whole past planned out, they had a fake history… but they had forgotten where they'd come from. Great.

"Oh, Brick and Boomer, yes, I got a call about you two. Mr. Brick, or should I call you Mr. Johnson?"

…

The three people stood in an awkward silence for the following ten minutes, until Boomer finally coughed, and turned the other red head's attention to him.

"Well, it's obvious you know about our… situation. That should make it easier. Do you think you can explain us w-what… are we _supposed _to do here?"

"Well that is understandable. I was told you were home schooled." The woman smiled in a motherly way to them and she proceed to introduce herself.

"My name is Sara Bellum, but you can call me Ms. Bellum. I work as the secretary and administrator of this school. The principal is… In the other room. From the look on your faces, I think you have already met him. He can be a little too… hyperactive sometimes."

_'Hyperactive? More like totally crazy!' _Both teens tought, before they noticed Bellum had continued speaking.

"..this school, so it's pretty much what you'd call 'prestigious'. In other words, your grades and attitude in this school are elemental. Your father, Mr. Johnson, has already filled us with the information needed. So I will explain the basics for you."

"You must already know about the 'royals', am I not wrong?" Boomer and Brick nodded. "Well, since you are transferring as non-royals, for you to become a complete-royal, or a red-royal, as some call them, you must pass every test that will occur in the year. There are the artistic, musical and beauty contest, scientific and athletic competition. Also, there is the 'great ball', the last event in the year. Here you shall be crowned king and queen of the school, and so you should be accomplishing your father's wishes. Am I clear?"  
"Yes, ma'am!"

"Well then" Bellum smiled as she –magically- took three uniforms from behind her and gave them to the teens, which mumbled a thank you and walked over to the doors, closing the after leaving.

"Let the games begin"

* * *

**So yeah.**

**I think I made the end too quick. Also, a cookie for anyone who tells me what movie I took the last scene from –or book, for the matter.**

**Review recognition-**

**Guest: Really sorry. Buttercup is actually a girl in this story. : P**

**Anon: Thanks! If you have any ideas for the contest, don't forget to review them! **

**bvfdgfdadavfg: Thanks!**

**Buttercuprocks101: Really thanks!**

**Guest: I'm glad you find it so!**

**LionTwerk: I also love Kyoya! –tough, Hikari and Kaoru are still my favorite ones-. Thanks for reviewing.**

**buttercup123456: I'm glad you like it!**

**Friend-T: thanks for telling me! I will be sure to look out for more mistakes!**

**fuckin impatient: Heh heh. I can't afford to update all stories, since I don't have that much free time, but I'll see what I can do!**

**PREVIEW:**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Boomer and Brick are finally in class! Meaning, they get to meet the royals? And what is this feeling Blossom has from already having met the boys? When will Buttercup get well? Will the girls choose them as their fags? All this in the next chapter:**

**'From personality to attitude'**


	4. From personality to attitude Part 1

**Chapter 4: Form personality to attitude Part 1**

**A/N: Ok so… SORRYY! Explanation: Laziness, mom that turned off the internet every time I turned it on and confiscated my computer. I hope you all forgive me!**

**PD: noticed that But Almost Is Never Enough is read as _BAINE? _Pretty cool, huh?**

**-GAME STARTED!—READ THIS!**

**Soo… my friend and I got this really awesome idea. By each review you live at this fanfic, you get a point. At the end, whoever gets the most points wins. The prize is for you to choose the storyline of the next story and _decide _when you want it posted. Of course there _are_ other prizes for the other places, but those will come on time…**

**-GAME!**

* * *

**Boomer and Brick are finally in class! Meaning, they get to meet the royals? And what is this feeling Blossom has from already having met the boys? When will Buttercup get well? Will the girls choose them as their fags? All of this in this chapter!  
**

* * *

_"Do you, Alexander Titanium, take Ms. Utonium to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, when rich or poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death tear you apart?"_

_"I do!" Said a very handsome looking boy in a white tuxedo while looking at the bride._

_"And do you, Buttercup Utonium, take Mr, Titanium to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, when rich or poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death tear you apart?"_

_"I do" Replied a really good looking brunette, as she smiled to the man in the tuxedo and slowly approached his face._

_"Then by the power invested in me, I declare you Mr. and Ms. Titanium! You may now kiss the bride…!"_

"AAAARRGGGG!"

Buttercup woke up with a scream as she, fortunately, interrupted her nightmare.

"God, what the hell was I… oh whatever" She turned to look at the clock next to her and saw it was already 10:30. _'I suppose they are already in school' _she tought.

The two days the boys would skip at school had already passed by, and Buttercup couldn't be more happy. The doctor had given her a week's rest, however, she was kind of glad she didn't have to go to school. It wasn't that she was timid or something, but she was nervous. But that was normal, right? It WAS her first day of school ever.

Huh. Well, she still had half a week left to get ready. Truth was, she felt pretty fine already. She had always had a really quick metabolic system. She had been hit by her father too many times, so she was quite accustomed to this, however, she had never been too busy, so if she had to stay at home she would regret nothing. But now was different.

Now she was worried.

Of course, Brick had her without care. Her brother was smart enough and he was physically built, so he would have no problems in getting along with society (or so she hoped) but Boomer was still… Boomer. No matter how hard he tried, he still wasn't mature enough, and often the Jojo siblings found themselves saving the Blonde's butt. He was always, what you'd say, 'in the wrong place at the wrong time'. Of course, both Brick and Buttercup knew that Boomer was as innocent as a wildflower, so they trusted more his testimony than anyone else´s. Of course, that meant that the many times Boomer had caught an employee committing any type of crime, and said employee had tried to frame him, Buttercup and Brick had intervened and saved him. Of course, there were times where their father had _almost _caught them, but thanks to a little bit of luck they got out of those messes.

As of now, Buttercup was enjoying her free time. Once she started school, who knew when would she be ever able to have a break.

She had a really bad feeling about going to school…

(or maybe she was just plain lazy).

* * *

"Hey, Brick?"

"…"

"…Brick?"

"…yes?"

"What are we supposed to do here?"

"I have no idea"

Both Brick and Boomer stood outside the yard, half an hour after speaking with Bellum. Truth be told, they still didn't feel too… comfortable with the idea of going to school, and since Boomer had been home-schooled along with Brick and Buttercup, their social skills were as big as the head of a pin.

Meaning: None

The yard of the school was almost as big as their smallest garden, and Boomer commented that the school itself reminded him of the ballroom that had been used for Brick's and Buttercup's birthdays. All in all, both males where not impressed at all at the 'size' (that was supposed to be big) and strolled in so casually they almost felt like home. Still, the large group of students inside dramatically changed their view of the image in front of them, making their previous feeling change and their relaxed faces turned into horrified ones.

_What have we done!?_

"Um…"

Both teens turned to look at their left and their eyes met those of a brown-haired girl. Her blue eyes contrasted with her clothing, which was that one of a non-royal. She looked a little timid and her face was bright red, her breathing was quick, as if she had just run a mile and a small, timid smile adorned her face.

"Hi there. You are Blaze and Blake Hunter, are you not?"

They shared a glance before Boomer stepped up and smiled as friendly as he could.

"Yes, that would be us. Can you tell us your name?

The girls blushed slightly at the blonde's face (who just gave her a confused glance) and her opened her mouth, her voice a little shaky.

"I-I'm Robin. It's a p-p-pleasure to meet you. I- uh- the principal sent me. I need to show you around, so if you would be kind enough to follow me…?"

Both teens nodded as they followed Robin. The poor girl was at least 3 inches below Boomer, but Brick easily went ahead her by a head. She was wearing a white coat and with a blue line on her left side and white pants. The boys were wearing something similar, but Brick's was red and Boomer's was blue.

Since the principal gave them permission, Robin and the boys skipped the first two hours, as the three walked through the school. Even if the size was normal for them, this school had more things that their own house. There was a gigantic gym, much like the one Brick and Buttercup had, a basquetball court (they also had one of those, but after a little …_incident_ last year, Mojo forbade them from going in) a ballroom (which was closed) and the classrooms (which were probably over 200) and the yard (_which _looked bigger when there was no people in it.

After the half hour they had spared of their lives (because, let's face it. _That was boring~…) _the three of them finally got ready to enter the classroom. Well, almost ready. Truth be told, even if in their exterior Boomer looked like the perfect child and Brick like a hot-n-smexy rebel boy, they were both inside two unsociable creatures who had never seen the light of society. Meaning: they were two nervous wrecks outside of the door leading to their doom.

"Are you ready to get in?"

_Hell no._

Robin smiled sweetly and said "You know, this class is just for non-royals, or fags. Since this is just first year here, you have to first be deemed worthy to be a fag, then you get one class with your respective royal." Both teens released their breath as their nerves settled down a bit.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" The redhead said as he smirked and opened the door, an unusual bright aura around him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"… and at last, your homework will be to bring me a report for tomorrow about the economical state of every nation and where it would be good to have a terminal, where in the country would it be located and how to distribute the products of your respective companies…"

"Now, before you go to your next class, I must announce of the arrival of three new students. Due to health issues, the third one will not be able to come in till next week, but here are the other two."

After Robin slapped both teens in their back to end their snoring, the two opened the doors and quietly walked inside.

The classroom was big. Each student had a table of their own with a computer, a stack of papers to their right and something that looked like an agenda in their left. They were strangely accommodated; the last line was at the top of some stairs, and each three steps was located another one (if you have any doubts, search up any _Tokyo ravens _episode).

Anyway, the class was just _this _big. There were about thirty people more than them, and they were all glaring towards them.

"Uhh… Hello?"

* * *

LOLOLOOLOOOOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

* * *

She was _bored. _

God! How much more till they got home? She was hungry, angry and bored out of her _fucking _mind. Just what took the so long?

Buttercup shifted her gaze and looked at the watch at her right, moaning when she found out the hour.

_FOUR MORE HOURS?!_

She sighed as she looked at the ceiling, her thoughts empty. At first it had been fun to be alone, as she stole Brick's laptop and tried hacking in, but then proved that her brother was really smart, or at least smart enough to protect well his computer.

Then she went through Boomer's thing, moving plushes from left to right until she noticed that the boxes with important stuff had been kept hidden in his closet, which was locked.

And that left Buttercup to look through her own things, putting everything into place and cleaning/vacuuming the place. It was now shinning clean.

Did she mention she was _bored?_

But as of now, her grumbling stomach had made her move again out of bed to search the kitchen, only to notice that there was no food yet.

What were they going to eat?

The brunette found herself wondering as she took in mind that when the guys came back, they would have no food for their poor stomachs.

She had to do something, _right?_

_Right._

Limping from one leg, she crossed the room at max speed (as max as it could be in her state) and dressed quickly with some black jeans and a green sweater, because _damn it, she was freaking cold!_

Without a second tought the raven haired girl grabbed the keys left in the table and went racing towards the last floor in their apartment, before her mind finally noticed the information. Or more like lack thereof.

Where was the nearest restaurant here?

_No, _she thought _I can't go to a restaurant. The ones here are five stars and they might recognize me. I think it would be better to just go to convenience store._

_But… were the hell is one?!_

Buttercup walked up the stairs before a tought occurred her. She glanced at the neighboring door and walked over to it, knocking on it softly.

A middle aged woman came outside with what looked to be a small package in her arms (or was it a baby), smiling warmly at our girl before asking.

"You are the new neighbor, yes? Is there something you need?"

Buttercup smiled and spoke to the woman "Yes, I'm sorry to bother you just to ask this, but where is the nearest convenience store?"

"Oh, it's right down the street! Just go through those stairs over there and you should see it." The woman said as she pointed to her right. "You won't be able to miss it"

"Thank you very much!" Buttercup said beginning to wave.

"Are you doing dinner? I'd love to make dinner for you!"

"Oh no, I do not want to bother you any further, thank you! I shall see you later!"

Both women waved goodbye to each other and the teen walked in the direction the woman had told her to.

She stepped down the stairs, thankful that the sun was not too bright and reached the convenience store within the first five minutes, picking every bag of food that caught her eye.

_Chips?... Check_

_Cheese Macaroni? … Check_

_More chips?... Check_

_Sodas? … Check_

_Instant ramen? … Check_

_Hot and Sexy butt…_

_Shit!_

She snapped out of her thoughts when she collided with the back of someone, and fell on her butt.

Speaking of butts, the one of the man in front her…

_Damn!_

"Holly shit!" She voiced her thoughts as the man turned to look at her. He had brownie-like hair and chocolate eyes that looked concerned at her. He was wearing a black _fall out boy_ shirt with green cargo pants.

They stared at each other for some time before Buttercup broke the contact and glanced nervously around her, her face beet red with embarrassment. God! She had never stared at someone like that.

Shyly, she turned her heard to look at him one more time. While the boy was still staring at her with a concerned expression, Buttercup caught a glint of _something_ strange in his eye, but said nothing.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"M-me?" She gulped when he nodded. "Well, I-I'm ok… I guess"  
"Here" He extended his hand and Buttercup raised hers so they could meet. While the brunette had worked all her life in the Jojo company, the only relation she had had with males where her brother, her best friend, her father and her cousins. No one else had been able to say as much as a hello to her and that made her experience with boys something next to none.

Experience: 0%

"Are you sure? I think you took quite a fall"

Ok… so this boy was sure insistent, since had to say nothing and he was trying to get her to speak again. She wanted to try her theory and fake-smiled towards the stranger

"I'm ok thanks. I'll be going now…" She turned around and started walking when a hand reached her shoulder.  
"Wait!" He exclaimed as he turned her around. While Buttercup had kind of being expecting this, the action still made her cheeks a bit pink.

"W-What do you need?"

"Would you like to go for a bite?"

A bite? What was that? Was it some kind activity she was supposed to know about? No, she didn't. She didn't have to mess with this kind of crowd. Buttercup wasn't bratty or snobbish, but she knew there would be no use for her to know other type of things if she wasn't going to be here for the rest of her life.

But… there was an opportunity to know something _new, _something she still had to acknowledge about the world, new and shinning in front of her and… and… she was staying here while on school! That made it right for her to know more about the city, right? And… she could make Brick and Boomer go with her and mess around and…

"Well? Wanna go out?

She smiled again, this time her smile was more genuine with a glimpse of excitement in it, her eyes shining in the same way.

"I suppose that's not a bad idea. By the way, my name is Britney Hunter"

"Nice, I'm…"

* * *

**Ok! So here it is. Please review and tell me…**

**WHAT'S THE NAME OF THIS HADSOME PIECE OF SHIT?! IF NO ONE COMES UP WITH ANYTHING, I'LL HAVE TO NAME HIM…..**

**(drums please)**

**…MITCH MITCHELLSON!**

**Yeah, so, tell me your names please.**

**Thanks my lovelies.**

**Hailee McGarden out, peace!**


End file.
